Passado e presente
by Valentyna Black
Summary: Quando o passado vem ao presente e fica entre um grande amor....


Tudo começou quando eu me apaixonei perdidamente por um lindo vampiro, seu nome? Edward Cullen.

Hoje fez sete anos que sair da Itália e vim para Londres, tenho um filho lindo chamado Victor se parece muito com o pai que ele nunca conheceu, tem os cabelos cor de bronze, os olhos verdes e um sorriso de deixar qualquer mulher em seus pés.

– Mãe, você hoje esta tão pensativa.

– É que estou lembrando um pouco de quando eu era jovem.

Dei um sorriso para ele que logo me retribui acariciando minha mão. Estávamos em um café perto da nossa casa vínhamos muito aqui quando queríamos passar umas horas mãe e filho.

– Mãe você é a mais linda mulher que conheço.

– Então é sinal que você não conheceu muitas.

Agora os dois gargalhavam.

– É verdade, mais você já basta.

– Obrigado filho, mais para que me trouxe aqui?

– Eu sei que você já me explicou tudo que eu tinha que saber sobre o que eu sou, mais agora eu quero saber sobre meu pai, quem é ele?

Quando ele me fez essa pergunta o ar me faltou mais não me descontrolei e falei devagar.

– Filho não acho boa idéia tocar nesse assunto.

– Mãe mais isso não é só sua vida ele é a minha também.

Ele falou com a mesma cara de amargura que seu pai fazia então eu estava decidida a fazer uma coisa que nunca tinha feito, conta minha história.

– Filho vou falar tudo, só espero que você continue ao meu lado é só isso que passo.

– Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado mãe e você sabe disso.

Ele me falou sorrindo e então a primeira lagrima já escorria.

– Eu tinha dezessete anos, morava no internato na Itália, meus pais tinham morrido em um acidente então minha tia Marcela ficou com minha guarda por ser de menor, a notícia da morte deles me abalou profundamente então decidir fugir do internato a noite. Eu já tinha tudo planejado meu quarto ficava perto do chão pularia a janela e então pegaria o primeiro ônibus que passa-se para qualquer lugar. Depois que estava no ponto de ter passado por todos os obstáculos a única coisa que me restava era ir embora então uma mão fria me tocou...

Victor me interrompeu.

– Era meu pai?

Falei cansada

– Sim Victor era seu pai... Deixe-me continuar.

Quando voltei a história parecia que não estava mais lá e sim dentro do meu passado.

– Onde você vai moça?

– Quem é você não devia chegar assim dando susto nos outros.

– Me perdoe, mais lhe vi saindo do internato pela janela, espero que não esteja fugindo.

– Ohhh... Você é um tarado que esta me seguindo??

– Não estava passando por lá quando vi você saindo correndo então decidir-te seguir. Eu me chamo Edward.

Ele sorriu e eu vi que aquele era o homem mais lindo que já tinha visto.

– Eu me chamo Isabela Swan.

– E então você esta fugindo?

– Sim.

– Mais por quê?

Ele me perguntou agoniado pelo que eu fazia, então não deixei de contar para ele a história da morte dos meus pais. Quando terminei eu estava transbordando em lagrima e ele me pegou no colo e começou a me ninar.

– Meu pai era um galanteador.

– Isso pode ter certeza.

– Continue mãe.

Victor estava eufórico então continuei

– Depois dessa noite voltei para o internato. Eu e seu pai começamos a nos encontrar todas as noites, ele era tão maravilhoso que só de olhar dentro dos seus olhos eu me perdia, o mesmo acontecia com ele. No decorre dos nossos encontros fui descobrindo que estava completamente apaixonada por ele, porem um dia ele abriu o jogo.

– Bella tenho uma coisa a dizer.

– O que foi Ed?

Ele me olhou com aqueles mesmos olhos amargurados do dia que nos encontramos, eu já estava assustada então ele começou.

– Bella não sou um humano e sei que você já percebeu isso.

Eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça.

– E você sabe o que eu sou?

Eu afirmei novamente, sabia que lhe era um vampiro mais não me importava com isso.

– Você tem um cheiro maravilhoso o melhor de todos, eu não bebo sangue humano só de animais mais você é como uma droga pra mim o seu cheiro é tentador.

Quando ele falou isso eu me assustei.

– Mais não tema já me acostumei e consigo me controlar ao seu lado.

Eu agora sorria mais ele continuou.

– Os vampiros Bella só podem casar com outros vampiros, isso é como uma lei.

Quando ele falava isso meu coração já doía, eu me soltei dos seus braços e comecei a chorar e corre ele então me abraçou por trás e eu tentando me solta falei.

– Então eu só era um passatempo que depois você pode jogar fora.

Ele me fez virar para encará-lo e disse

– Nem que eu tenha que fugir com você eu sempre estarei do seu lado.


End file.
